Lios Familiares Lios Amorosos
by Yuuai.Haruno
Summary: Las familias Uchiha y Haruno son rivales de empresas, Sakura tendrá que enamorar a Sasuke para el bien de su familia e Itachi hará lo mismo enamorandola a ella ¿Cómo acabara este lío entre familias? ¿Podra florecer amor entre Sasuke y Sakura? HIATUS
1. Una Peticion

Mii priimer FanFic,, denLee una oportuniidaad :DD

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mia n_n

-Yuuai Haruno- - Dialogos

_"Yuuai Haruno" _- Pensamientos

**_Yuuai Haruno_** - Palabras de otro persona en otro lugar

* * *

Capitulo I. Una petición

_"Te enamorare, Sasuke Uchiha,_

_a pesar de que, ni siquiera te conosca..."_

Eran las 6 de la mañana y una joven de cabellera rosa habría sus ojos los cuales eran de un color verde, verde jade. Su nombre Haruno Sakura, ella vive en la ciudad de México junto con su hermano Yukiro y su tía Tsunade. Sakura tiene 18 años y su hermano 22, estudia ya en la universidad la carrera de medicina. Sus padres murieron cuando ella tenía 3 años en un accidente automovilístico, así es que el único pariente cercano era la tía Tsunade, quien se hizo cargo de ellos tras lo sucedido y los crió como a los hijos que nunca tuvo. Tsunade era la dueña de una cadena prestigiada de hospitales las cuales llevaban el apellido Haruno y ella era la encargada. Yukiro es un gran abogado, pues desde chico le gustaba mucho los caso de abogados por lo que decidió estudiar leyes.

–Mm..., ya es hora de levantarse –decía la joven mirando el despertador– Creo que me iré a cambiar- después de decir esto Sakura se fue a tomar un baño y al salir se puso una falda de mezclilla combinada con una blusa rosa de tirantes y un chaleco del mismo tipo de la falda. Traía botas de color negro y el cabello recogido en una cola y un mechón a cada lado de la cara.  
Bajo de la habitación a desayunar al comedor donde se encontraba su hermano Yukiro.

–Bueno días hermano –Dijo tomando la silla para sentarse.

–Buenos días Sakura –

–Oyes Yukiro… y la tía Tsunade –

–Ya se fue al trabajo –

Tsunade era muy eficiente en su trabajo, y a pesar de tener la edad de 50 años seguía teniendo un cuerpo muy escultural.

–Ah! Por cierto, la tía quiere verte mas tarde, dijo que como a las 5 –Sakura se quedo atontada ¿Para que Tsunade quería verla?– Que es algo muy importante.

–Yukiro y no sabes ¿que es? –_Que querrá mi tía _–

–No… Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos hermanita –Después se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y salio de la mansión.

-

'

-

Ya después que Sakura termino su desayuno salio a verse con unas amigas, ya que el día anterior se habían puesto de acuerdo en ir a casa de una de ellas a ver un película. Salio y se fue a su auto convertible blanco y se dirigió a la casa, mas bien dicho mansión Yamanaka.

–Hola Ino-cerda –

–Que tal frontudita –Ino Yamanaka era un de los dos mejores amigas de Sakura. Ella es de buen cuerpo, sus orbes eran de color azules y era de cabellera rubia, siempre lo traía recogido en un cola y con un largo mechón que cubría casi toda su cara, solo que esta vez estaba suelto. Andaba de jeans y una blusa de color morado que le acentuaba al color de su piel.

–Que tal tu día ayer Sakura –

–Pues bien, nada anormal ¿y a ti? –

–Igual jeje pero ayer me llamo Sai – Sai era un chico que Ino conoció en una exposición de arte. –Y ahora me invito a salir… y acepte –

–A que bien –_Y que paso con lo de la película _–

–Perdón pero no podré ir a la casa, discúlpame con Hinata ¿si? –

–Si Ino, no te preocupes –

–Gracias Sakura, eres de lo mejor –

–_Hay Ino, no cambiaras_ – Jeje bueno me voy, adiós Ino-cerda –

–De acuerdo, adiós frontudita –

-

'

-

De ahí Sakura salio a la mansión Hyuga, donde se encontraba su otro amiga.

Toc Toc  
–Hola Sakura, pa-pasa –

–Gracias Hinata – Hyuga Hinata era las chica mas tímida entre Ino y Sakura. Era peliazulada y sus ojos de color blanco azulado. Su familia era dueña de la empresa Hyuga S.A. y la de Ino una de modas. Ambas familias eran de buena posición social.

–Hem... Sakura…? –

–Si Hinata –

–Donde es-esta I-Ino –

–Pues alistándose para su "cita" con Sai – En eso pasa muy aprisa el primo de Hinata, Neji.

–Ey Hinata dile a mi tío que saldré, regreso al rato –

–Si Neji, le diré a mi papa –

–Hola Sakura me disculpara pero tengo prisa – Neji salió rápido y se fue directamente a su auto.

–Bueno Hinata, vemos las películas –

–Si Sakura, vamos a mi cuarto –

Transcurrieron 4 horas y medias desde que Sakura llego con Hinata y casi eran las 5, así es que Sakura se tuvo que ir a donde su tía.

-

'

-

–Disculpe Shizune, ¿mi tía se encuentra? –

–Claro señorita Sakura, puede pasar –

Toc Toc.  
–Pase –Dijo con voz fuerte –A perdón eres tu sobrina, ven siéntate –

–En si tía, para que me quería – _Por favor que no se nada malo_

–Sakura –Dijo y la miro a los ojos –Tengo que decirte algo muy importante –Sakura se encontraba nerviosa, ¿qué es lo que le diría su tía? ¿y porque tanto misterio? –Necesito de tu ayuda –Luego se quedo callada y prosiguió –Necesito que enamores a Uchiha Sasuke.

_¡Que! ¡Quien demonios es ese! Tía estas loca._ Sakura no entendía el porque le pedía eso Tsunade, era algo confuso y no podía hablar.

–Se que has de estar confundida, pero... Uchiha Sasuke es el hijo de la familia de nuestra competencia y me informaron que están planeando hacer algo en contra de nuestra compañía y necesito que te ganes su confianza, su amor y sacarle esa información –

_Conseguir su amor, ¿cómo podré hacer eso si no siquiera lo conozco? ¿y quien sabe que me va a gustar?._ Esas preguntas se hacia nuestra joven, y no podía encontrarles alguna respuesta _Tengo que enamorar a Uchiha Sasuke._

–Sakura, por favor ayúdame, se que es difícil pero es por el bien del patrimonio de la familia, ¿crees poder sobrina? –

–Tía, yo... esta bien, acepto, todo por ayudarte –

Tsunade se levanto a donde estaba sentada y la abrazo fuertemente. Sakura no sabia porque había aceptado, tal vez por que se refería a su familia, pero a que costo...

–De acuerdo sobrina. Ya tenemos todo planeado –_¿Planeado, quien mas esta en esto? _–Tu hermano a estas horas ya debió de haber platicado con Uchiha, y no tarda en llamarme para ver algunas cosas –

–Esta bien tía –

–Sakura... –Decía Tsunade con la cabeza gacha –Se que es complicado para ti, pero... no te lo pediría si no fuera importante –

Sakura entendía que era su tía y después de que ella los ayudo de niños y les dio todo ¿Por qué no ayudarle? En eso suena el celular de Tsunade.

Ring Ring  
–Bueno, quien habla –_ **Hola, soy Yukiro** _– Ah hola sobrino, como te fue con Uchiha –

–_**Pues bien, por cierto ya lo cite mañana, será en un restaurante llamado "La Llama" a las 3:30**_ –

–Muy bien hecho Yukiro –

–_**Eh tía... y ya le dijiste a Sakura** _–

–Si, y acepto –

–_**¡OH! Pues es fantástico. Por cierto te tengo que colgar, nos vemos en la casa**_ –

–Okay, cuídate sobrino –Cloc. Cierra su celular. –Sakura, ya esta todo listo, mañana te encontrara con Uchiha Sasuke en el restaurante "La Llama" a las 3:30, recuerda el no te conoce así es que te harás su amiga y luego lo tienes que conquistar –

Sonaba fácil, conquistarlo, Sakura lo podía lograr pues era bella y de muy buen cuerpo, nadie seria capaz de rechazar a una mujer como ella, pero... el problema era que ella no quería saber nada de relaciones por el momento, pues había vivido una mala experiencia.

–Si tía Tsunade, lo haré –

–Bueno pues anda, vete a casa, que mañana será un día largo e importante –

–... Okay tía, nos vemos –

Entonces salió sin mas Sakura de la oficina de Tsunade, fue a donde estaba su auto, subió y quedo pensando un rato, _Uchiha Sasuke... ¿Cómo serás?._ Ya luego llego a la mansión y decidió acostarse, a pesar de que era temprano (7:00)... Mañana lo conocería, seria su encuentro con Sasuke...

---

-

-

--

-

-

-

_**Como quisiera no estar en esta situacion...**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_--_

_-_

_-_

_---_

* * *

Konichiiwa a TODOS Y TODAAS n__n

Aqii les traiigo estte FanFic SasuSaku :DD

sppero lees gusthee jeje en realidaad no es eel

primero ke ago pero es el ke maas me gusthaa

por como va la historiia,, y esta veez piienso

termiinarlo jeje

by:

_"La ternura del amor... Yuuai Haruno"_


	2. El Encuentro

Konichiwaa Qeriiddas LEctoraas,, aQii lees dejoo eL seGunddo caap..

sspeero seaa de suu agraddoo n___n

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, ni sus personajes son mios, si no de su creador, Masashi Kishimoto... La historia solamente es mia.

-Yuuai Haruno - - Dialogos

_"Yuuai Haruno" - _Pensamientos

* * *

**Cáp. II El Encuentro**

_"A empezar mi trabajo..._

_conseguir una cita con Haruno Sakura"_

Era un bello amanecer… Un chico de 19 años, despertaba de su largo sueño, pues el día anterior lo había tenido muy pesado entre las cosas de su escuela y el trabajo, pero eso no se compararía con la sorpresa que le depararía su padre, Fugaku.

Sus facciones eran realmente sorprendentes, una cabellera negra despeinada con un flecos a cada lado, que cuando los rayos del sol la tocaban, daban a relucir una colar azul marino precioso, sus orbes eran negros como la noche, te podías perder en ellos y ni que hablar de su cuerpo, pues ya que hacia ejercicio estaba en buena forma, era el hombre ideal de cualquier mujer. Aquel joven se levanto de su cama, fue a darse una ducha, luego se cambio, traía una pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca donde los primeros cuatro botones estaban desabrochados, realmente se veía sensual Sasuke Uchiha y bajo a desayunar donde su hermano mayor ya lo estaba esperando.

-Bueno días hermanito –

-Hmp… Hola Itachi –Itachi Uchiha era el hermano mayor de Sasuke, era casi igualito, solo que este tenia unas raras marcas debajo de los ojos en forma de una línea diagonal y su cabello lo tenia recogido en una coleta.

-Que manera de saludar, Sasuke –Dijo en tono divertido

-Me da igual –

-En fin, apúrate a desayunar, que pap no esta esperando en su oficina –

-No molestes Itachi –

-

'

-

Ambos hermanos se fueron en el auto de cada quien a la oficina de su padre, Fugaku Uchiha donde el los estaba esperando.

-Para que nos mando a llamar pap –

-Ya te eh dicho Itachi, que no me gusta que me digas "pap" –

-De acuerdo, padre –

-Bueno, Itachi como sabrás, nosotros tenemos competencia, que es la de los Haruno –

-Si, lo se –

-A lo que me refiero es que necesitamos que esa empresa quiebre para que la nuestra sea la única y mejor del todo el país –Itachi no comprendía a lo que su padre quería quedar diciendo esto, pero Sasuke se veía bastante serio, como sabiendo lo que diría después el antes nombrado –Por eso, necesitamos averiguar información acerca de esa empresa y hallar un punto débil donde podamos perjudicarla, así es que, Itachi tu enamoraras a la sobrina de Tsunade, la dueña de esa compañía, Haruno Sakura –A decir verdad, Fugaku era demasiado directo.

-¡¿Qué?! –

-Como escuchaste, y le sacaras toda la información posible de la empresa, entendiste –Itachi estaba anonadado –Tu hermano Sasuke se vera con Yukiro, el otro sobrino a las 5 en el restaurante "La Llama" e intentara hacerte una cita con Sakura, ¿No es así? –

-Si, padre –

-Bueno ya esta dicho lo que se hará, no quiero ningún reproche –

-Esta bien, padre –

Ambos salieron de la oficina y al llegar a sus respectivos autos, que estaban estacionados el uno junto al otro, Itachi miro a Sasuke, el cual le hizo cara de: "Pobre de ti" y después se metió en su coche, dejando a su hermano pensativo…

-

'

-

Mientras tanto, en otro hogar, Sakura estaba cambiada y lista para su cita con "Sasuke", exactamente eran las 12:00 pm, así que tenia bastante tiempo como para ir con Hinata y contarle lo que le estaba sucediendo, pues sabia que con Ino, las cosas serian alarmantes y ella no quería eso, pero sobre todo, no quería estar nerviosa cuando llegara el momento de verlo a _el_.

Al llegar a la mansión Hyuuga, Hinata ya la estaba esperando en la puerta de su "casa" ya que Sakura le había llamado antes para esa inesperada visita, a la cual Hinata estaba desentendida, "_¿Para que me habrá llamado?" _Se preguntaba la joven.

-Hola Hinata –Decía mientras entraba y saludaba a su amiga dándole un beso.

-Hola Sa..Sakura –

-Disculpa que te haya llamado así de repente, pero tengo que contarte lo que me esta pasando –Esto Sakura lo decía algo desesperada, a lo que Hinata se asusto y la hizo pasar rápido a su habitación.

Ya en la habitación de la Hyuuga, Sakura empezó a decirlo todo lo que su tía Tsunade le había comentado, y lo que tenia que hacer, Hinata solo escuchaba atentamente como la chica pelirosada se expresaba con palabras algo indiscretas y hasta amenazantes, además de no poder creer lo que le estaba pasando.

-Pe..pero Sakura… Tu estas de a..acuerdo –

-Realmente no… pero ya acepte –Decía mientras agachaba la mirada.

-Dile a..a tu tía que te compren...prenda –

-No puedo Hinata, Tsunade a hecho por mi y por mi hermano, así que es mi deber ayudarla –

-Sakura…

-Bueno Hinata… Gracias por escuchar mis cosas y tratar de ayudarme –Sakura se iba levantando poco a poco de donde estaban sentadas –Pero ya me tengo que ir, son las 3 y tengo que ponerme de acuerdo Yukiro, para ver como le haremos hoy –

-No te preocupes Sa..Sakura, todo saldrá bien –Hinata se despidió de Sakura, deseándole lo mejor.

-

'

-

Se llegaron las 5:00 y Sasuke se encontraba en el dichoso restaurante "La Llama" esperando al hermano de Sakura, en una mesa cercana a una ventana, dejando ver un panorama de un árbol de cerezos… Un momento, de ¿Cerezos? No podía creerlo Sasuke, como un árbol de esos podría estar ahí, talvez lo dueño de ese restaurante lo cuidaban, pues se veía en muy buenas condiciones, pero la tranquilidad de nuestro joven, se ve interrumpida cuando una misteriosa chica de cabello rosa, se sienta delante de el.

-Disculpe, se puede saber quien es usted –Decía con indiferencia.

-Perdón, mi nombre es _Sakura Haruno_ –Al escuchar esto Sasuke se quedo medio sordo, no podía creer quien era –

-Ejem… Disculpe, no escuche, ¿Cómo se llama? –

-Eh dicho, Sakura Haruno –Entonces Sakura levanto la mirada pues la traía abajo, no quería ver a ese chico, pero al mirarlo, quedo hipnotizada al encontrarse con unos ojos negros azabaches que la miraban con _"Curiosidad"_. Sakura no la pudo sostener por mucho tiempo y volteo hacia otro lado –Es que mi hermano Yukiro no pudo venir, y entonces… -

-No importa, ya entendí… - Entonces, nuestra joven voltio a verlo, aquel muchacho se lo había dicho como si nada, tan _frió_, si que era un majadero. Así que Sakura decidió hablar igual que el, comportarse idéntica a el.

-Hn... Entonces dígame, de que quería hablar con el –Sasuke ahora se quedo sorprendido, por la forma en que le había hablado, y pensar que antes le hablo dulcemente, entonces imagino porque el tono de su vos y ...

-Perdón, eh sido descortés, mi nombre es _Sasuke Uchiha _–

-No se disculpe, al fin y al cabo, ya sabia con quien trataba –Dijo dándole nada de importancia, a lo cual Sasuke frunció el ceño.

-Tks... De lo que quería hablar con su hermano era... –Y antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, Sakura se levanto, se dirigió a donde el, y le susurro de una manera muy sensual...

-_Lo siento, me tengo que ir Sasuke-kun _–Sin mas las chica se fue, Sasuke solo tenia cara de sorprendido y frunciendo el ceño, esa chica lo había dejado, así sin mas, pero no, el gran Sasuke Uchiha no lo permitiría.

"Esta chica no me puede tratar así, además... esta chica tiene algo que... me gusta. ¿¡Que he dicho!? ¿Cómo puede gustarme esa chica? Hmp.. Vale mas que la detenga"

Mientras, los pensamientos de una chica que iba saliendo del restaurante eran: "Dios mío, que guapo es Sasuke Uchiha, y esa mirada... esta tan llena de ¿Tristeza?... ¿Por qué será?" Entonces se escucho una vos a lo lejos que la llamaba, era de el.

-Que quieres Sasuke-kun –

-Tu no me puedes dejar ahí como un idiota –Dijo metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, Sakura levanto una ceja.

-Entonces... acompáñame –Sakura lo tomo de la mano, esto Sasuke lo tomo de sorpresa, ¿Cómo es que esa chica, se atrevía a tratarlo con tanta confianza? Pero... Sasuke se sentía bien a su lado, de una manera extraña, no le desagradaba el contacto con aquella mujer, si no... le agradaba. Así, Sakura se dirigió a su coche, al cual subió junto con Sasuke...

---

-

-

--

-

-

-

**_Sakura Haruno... Eres una molestia... muy linda..._**

-

-

-

--

-

-

---

* * *

Lee Gustthoo n______n amii maas menoos me convenciio u//u

esQe nosee, lo qeriia un pocaa,, pFF -w- bueeno lees promettto

aceer mejhoor el proxiimo caap *OOO* y ariiggato x ttu Reviiew Setsuna

juiistees la uniica ¬¬" jaja :DDD

by:

_"La ternura del amor... Yuuai Haruno"_

_REVIEWS ?? O.o_


	3. Un Mal Comienzo

Konichiwaa Qeriiddas lecttoraas,, aqqii eel terceer cap,, espeeron lo disfrutteen xDD

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, ni sus personajes son mios, si no de su creador, **Masashi Kishimoto**... La historia solamente es mia.

-Yuuai Haruno - - Dialogos

_"Yuuai Haruno" - _Pensamientos

* * *

**Cáp. III Un Mal Comienzo**

_"Maldito Sasuke Uchiha..."_

_"Molesta Sakura Haruno..."_

Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban dentro del auto de ella, pero... Sasuke estaba desconcertado, como es que llego ahi, aunque la respuesta era bastante obia, el habia aceptado ir con ella, no sabia exactamente cual era el lugar a donde iban, pero no le incomadaba andar con una mujer tan hermosa como era ella... _Sakura_. Entonces un triste recuerdo vago por su mente....

-

'

-

**_[ Flash Back Sasuke ]_**

_Era una tarde hermosa en la ciudad de Tokio en Japon, los niños jugaban y las parejas se encontraban juntos, disfrutando del amor que se vivia en ese ambiente natural, con arboles de diferentes tipos. Dos jovenes enamorados se encuentran en una banca..._

_-Que hermosas son las hojas verdad Sasu-kun -Decia una joven de cabellera cafe y ojos azules, andaba tomada del brazo de Sasuke y ambos miraban a aquel arbol de cerezos._

_-Si... son realmente hermosas... al igual que tu, MI Hikaru -La volteo a ver, se veia bastante apenada, Sasuke sonrio al ver un rojo carmesi cubrir sus mejillas, se veia tan hermosa._

_-Ay Sasu-kun, eres tan lindo -Entonces ella se arrimo y lo beso en los labios, a lo cual el correpondio el beso gustoso._

_-Sabes, "Sakura", significa flor de cerezo -Dijo viendo al cielo._

_- ... -_

_-Porque te quedas callada -_

_-Es que... Quisiera que si en algun momento yo me muriera... - A esto, Sasuke se puso tenso y por puro instinto abrazo a su novia - Tu tuvieras una novia que se llamara asi... Sakura, porque se muy bien que siempre te ha gustado ese nombre -Sonrio a eso, el, Sasuke sabia muy bien que Hikaru no tenia muchas esperanzas de vivir, ya que tenia una grave enfermedad, pero juro estar a su lado en sus ultimos momentos de vida..._

_Paso el tiempo y Hikaru reacciono bien al tratamiento que le dio un doctor muy conocido por parte de Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke, el habia encontrado un tipo de "cura" para la enfermedad y daba posibilidades de vivir, Sasuke esta que no cabia de la felicidad al saber que su novia, habia logrado superar esta prueba, pero un dia..._

_-Sasu-kun, comprame un helado -Ambos estaban en un parque, en aquel parque donde se situaba aquel arbol de cerezos._

_-Claro mi niña, de que sabor quieres? -Pregunto, despreocupado de lo que pasaria al regresar._

_-De fresa -Dijo dedicandole una sonrisa, esa de las cuales Sasuke se habia enamorado._

_-Ahorita vuelvo, no tardo -Entonces, salio en busca del pedido de su novia, realmente se encontraba feliz, de tener a su lado a una mujer maravillosa y tierna, era lo que siempre habia buscado. Pero al regresar, no cabia de la impresion de lo que estaba viendo, Hikaru estaba tirada en el suelo, agonizando, y lo peor del caso, imploraba por el._

_-Hikaru, amor, que te pasa -Decia desesperado, no sabia que hacer, que debia de hacer._

_-Sasu-kun... yo... yo te amo... pero creo que ha... -Tosio fuertemente, Sasuke la abrazo con mucha fuerza. -Ha llegado el momento de irme -_

_-No Hikaru, no me hagas esto -No pudo mas, unas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, no podia creerlo, su Hikaru estaba diciendo que iba Morir... Pero como podia suceder eso, si habia respondido bien al tratamiento y todo habia salido conforme a como se esperaba._

_-Lo siento Sasu-kun... -Hikaru tenia la mirada fija en sus ojos, pero vio aquel arbol de cerezos ese que tanto adoraba al igual que Sasuke -Sabes, si algun dia vuelves a enamorarte... Quiero que sea con alguien llamada "Sakura" o alguien que te haga feliz -Dijo acariciandole la mejilla._

_-Hikaru, TU eres la unica, no me dejes -Sasuke sentia mucho dolor, su novia, SU amor se le moria... -Te Amo Sasu-kun... -Al acabar de decir esto Hikaru, cerro sus ojos y callo rendida la mano con la cual acariciaba a su novio, sin fuerza, sin VIDA. En cambio Sasuke no dejaba de llorar, sufria, y quien no, acaba de perder a una persona muy significativa para el..._

_Despues de un tiempo, Sasuke y su familia se mudaron a la ciudad de Mexico, en la cual su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, tenia una cadena de hospitales... Entonces Sasuke decidio no volver a enamorarse y... JAMAS andar con alguien llamada... Sakura._

**_[ End Flash Back Sasuke ]_**

-

'

-

Sakura miraba desconcertada a Sasuke, hacia 5 minutos que habian llegado y el no decia ninguna palabra, solo tenia la mirada fija en cualquier lado, como si estubiera _ausente._ Entonces una voz hace que el chico reaccione, quien mas, era _Sakura._

-Sasuke-kun, te encuentras bien -Decia algo preocupada. Sasuke la voltio a ver y despues miro a su alrededor, tratando de desifrar donde estaban -Estamos en un parque, queria despejar mi mente y talvez... conocerte un poco mejor -Sakura se habia sonrojado, y se encontraba apenada.

-Yo... espera, ¿Como que Sasuke-_kun_? -

-Es que... yo soy originaria de Tokio, Japon -Dijo dandole una sonrisa sincera, era raro, pero Sakura no podia evitar sentir un _algo _especial hacia ese chico de cabellos negros y ojos de igual tono, que eran tan, pero tan, _profundos y llenos de dolor_. -Son elemento honorificos que se utilizan de donde provengo -

-Descuida, ya se que son -Dijo arrogante.

-Perdon, entonces, ¿Porque preguntas? ¿Y como es que lo sabes? -Dijo arqueando una ceja, si que Sasuke era bastante egocentrico y arrogante. (N/A: Peero bbn sexyy *¬*)

-Porque... simple curiosidad y como lo se... Porque yo tambien de ahi -Decia moviendo la mano como restandole importancia. -Ahora, ¿Bajamos o nos quedamos aqui como idiotas? -

-De acuerdo, bajemos -Ambos se miraron profundamente, y despues salieron del coche, se encaminaron a una banca cerca del estanque que estaba ahi y, despues se entorno a un silencio algo incomodo.

-_Esta chica que molesta es... Jaja, pobre de mi hermano... Aunque, no estaria nada mal lidiar con ella _-Este ultimo pensamiento de Sasuke lo habia dicho mirando aquel cuerpo de la joven que realmente se veia apetecible, pero al darse cuenta que ella lo cacho viendola, inmediatamente este se volteo.

-_Dios mio... con que cuero de hombre me eh metido _-(_**Inner:** Viste como nos miro OWO Le gustamos Saku_) - _Dios mio, ahora escucho voces -(**Inner: **Perdon, disculpa, yo soy tu yo interior, y digo lo que realmente quieres, y lo que quieres es comerte a besos a ese BOMBON //) -Estoy volviendome loca -_Penso meneando la cabeza de lado a lado, en forma negativo y esto tomo de sorpresa a Sasuke, quien la volteo a ver incredulo.

-Platicaremos ¿o que? -Dijo altaneramente a lo cual Sakura molesto.

-Uy, perdon joven egocentrico, si quieres me voy -Dijo levantadose de donde se encontraba y tomo camino a su coche. -(_**Inner:** Acuerdate que tenemos que enamorarlo ¬¬_) -Dejame en paz -Aunque Sakura sabia muy bien que era cierto lo que decia su Inner, nombre que le puso a esa vocecita. Entonces sintio que alguien la jalaba de la mano haciendola que tambaleara y callera sobre aquella persona.

-Auch, pesas mucho -Dijo quejandose.. ¡Sasuke! Abrio desmesuradamente la joven de cabellera rosa Oh dios mio, Sakura estaba a mas no poder roja, habia caido sobre el y... un momento, le acababa de decir ¡GORDA! Bueno en realidad no con esas palabras pero habia dicho que pesaba mucho, o no, Sasuke se acababa de encontrar a una enemiga que a final de cuentas tendria que enamorarlo, uy que dilema para Sakura, tener que lidiar con una persona como el.

-Para tu informacion -Decia levantandose y acomodandose la blusa -No hubiera caido sobre ti si no me hubieras jalado... ademas yo no peso mucho -Se termino de acomadar y fue directo a su carro, subio lo encendio y se marcho dejando solo a ese chico, realmente el plan no habia salido como Yukiro le habia dicho a Sakura que tenia que hacer.

**_-_**

**_'_**

**_-_**

**_[ Flash Back Sakura ]_**

_Dos jovenes se encontraban desayunando en el comedor se la gran masion donde vivian._

_-Sakura... -Hablo su hermano._

_-Mande Yukiro -Dijo prestandole un poco de atencion._

_-La tia y yo, hicimos un plan para que tu y Uchiha se vuelvan a encontrar despues de esta "Cita" -Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos._

_-Ajaam... -Sinceramente a Sakura no le importaba, de todos modos, tendria que seguir ese plan, ya estaba metida en ese embrolla._

_-Bueno... el plan es... que lo lleves a un parque que esta cerca del restaurant y ahi le saques platica, tendras que utilizar toques de "sensualidad" para asi poder atraerlo, de acuerdo -Volteo a verla y ella asintio, despues prosiguio. -Ya despues, tu le pediras que vuelvan a salir otro dia, e insistiras hasta que acepte -Esta bien, eso ultimo de hacerse la rogona a Sakura no le parecia corrcto pero que mas daba._

_-Esta bien Yukiro, no te preocupes, lo hare conforme al plan -Diciendo eso, se retiro del lugar y fue a su habitacion a cambiarse._

**_[ End Flash Back Sakura ]_**

-

'

-

Sakura tendria que lidiar con su molesto hermano al regresar, ademas de que resiviria una regañada por parte de el y su tia. Oh si que este dia fue de lo peor para aquella muchacha. Mientras tanto, Sasuke se quedaba viendo como ella lo habia dejado tirado en el suelo y para acabarla ni siquiera fue capaz de llevarlo a donde su coche. Ahora reiteraba lo que habia dicho de ella... era una completa _molestia, _que al fin al cabo le encantaba y deseaba verla de nuevo, a pesar de que eso implicaba tener que decirle a su padre y hermano que no cumplo con su cometido y una cosa mas... Por ningun motivo permitiria que Itachi la conociera, el la queria para si mismo, seria _suya_, ALTO, habia dicho que queria que fuera _suya_, OH no, sasuke se estaba metiendo en algo prohibido, se estaba _enamorando _de aquella _molesta mujer_, eso no podia ni debia ocurrir, no por ella, pero pese a ese mal presentimiento, tendria que verla de nuevo, tenia, esta ves, _Conseguirle una cita con ella..._

---

-

-

--

-

-

-

**_Odio tener que enamorarte Sasuke Uchiha..._**

-

-

-

--

-

-

---

* * *

Bueenoo,, sppero lees ayyaa gusthaaddo,, reeaLmenttee no teeniia planeeado lo deel recuerddo ni kee Sakuraa & Sasukee proveniiaaan de Jaapoonn xDD peero aprovecheee el errror en eel capiitulo anteriior,, lo del _kun_,, para metter esa ideea,, y sbeen,, ya tenggho planeeaado lo que ocurrira een le siguientte caap n___n bueeno,, creoo jaja saalee pss me voiii :DD

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Setsuna17:** Ariigattho x dejaar een los doos primeroos cap's coment's,, ereer [G]

**MilfeulleS:** Bueeno,, ya tenggho preparaddo lo de Itachii jojo :DD y te adelantare alggo,, Intetara sepaarar a Sasukee de Sakura OwO peero... ya veras maas adelantte si lo conseguuiira o noo ((:

**Padnek-chan:** Graciias x comenttaar,, lo apreciio musshoo.

**XY-Lust:** Espperoo des contii a ttuu Fiic,, y respectto al miio,, quee buueeno kee te gusthhee enceriio :DD mee alegraaa n___n

_by: "La ternura del amor... Yuuai Haruno"_

_**REVIEWS ?? O.o**_


	4. ¿Quien es el?

Konichiwaa Qeriiddas lecttoraas,, aqqii eel cuartto cap,, xDD jojo aay sorpresaaaas buajajaja espeero lees gusthee :DD Gomeen x tarddar en subiir,, eskee la inspiraciion no veniiiaa xS

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, ni sus personajes son mios, si no de su creador, **Masashi Kishimoto**... La historia solamente es mia.

-Yuuai Haruno - - Dialogos

_"Yuuai Haruno" - _Pensamientos

_Yuuai Haruno_ - Dialogos de personas en otro lugar.

* * *

**Cáp. IV ¿Quien es el?**

_"Es tan identico a Sasuke,_

_...¿Quien sera?"_

Al llegar a casa Sakura, como lo habia predicho ella, Yukiro la estaba esperando, por suerte su tia Tsunade no se encontraba. Era mejor lidiar con Yukiro que con su tia, pues ella era una mujer totalmente _enojona_. Asi que no tuvo mas remedio y llegando fue al sillon, se sento junto a su hermano y empezo a relatarle todo lo sucecido hoy.

-¿¡Pero como fuistes capaz de dejarlo ahi!? -Decia su hermano parandose y exaltado.

-Hmp... El se lo merecia -

-Sakura, estaras en graves problemas cuando la tia se entere -Al escuchar esto Sakura, se puso rigida, ¿Que haria su tia con ella, la castigaria o la mataria viva?

-Creeme, lo se -

-Pero en fin... tendre que conseguirte otra cita con el -Dijo sentandose de nuevo en el sillon -Asi que mejor verte a dormir, yo hablare con la tia , ¿de acuerdo? -Sakura asintio y fue a su habitacion. Muy bien, hoy habia arruinado lo planeado, pero estaba dispuesta a arreglar todo.

-

'

-

Mientras tanto, en la Mansion Uchiha se encontraba un señor bastante serio, y dos jovenes, uno riendo a mas no poder y el otro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Asi que te dejo ahi, tirado? -Decia Itachi.

-Hmp... si -Entonces Itachi se solto de nuevo a carcajadas, saber que su hermanito fue dejado como tonto, le divertia. Sasuke le mandaba miradas asesinas.

-Uy hermanito, no me querras matar con tus miradas -

-Tks... -

-Sasuke, estas conciente de que no cumpliste con lo planeado? -

-Si, padre. Mañana tratare de contactarne con su hermano y citarla en un lugar -

-Muy bien. Entonces pueden ir a dormirse -Dijo haciendo ademan para que salieran de su despacho y ambos asintieron. Durante el trayecto a sus respectivas habitaciones, Itachi miraba de reojo a Sasuke y soltaba risitas, lo cual hacia enfurecer a Sasuke. _"Y pensar que mi hermano tendra que enamorar a Sakura." _

-¿En que piensas hermanito? -Decia divertido Itachi, llegando a sus cuartos.

-En que eres un idiota -Dijo y se metio a su recamara.

-Yo tambien te quiero -He hizo lo mismo que Sasuke.

-

'

-

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura estaba desayunando, Tsunade ya se habia ido al trabajo y Yukiro igual, asi que estaba sola con la servidumbre de la casa.

-Disculpe Srita., alguien la busca -Dijo una muchacha a nuestra joven pelirosa.

-¿Y quien es? -

-No quiso dar su nombre, ademas viene acompañado de una señorita -

-Mmm... -_"Quienes seran" _-Dile que ya voy -

-De acuerdo, me retiro. Los hare pasar a la sala -Sakura estaba confundida, quienes podrian ser, y que no quisieran dar su nombre, eso estaba raro. Sin importar quienes fueran tendria que verse bien ¿no?, asi que dejo su desayuno y subio a su cuarto.

Despues de 10 minutos, Sakura traia puesto una blusa de tirantes color negra con decorados color rosa y blanco, una falda blanca que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, unas botas negras y el cabello lo traia suelto.

Al bajar las escaleras, y llegar a la sala se llevo una gran sorpresa, ahi se encontraba _el._ Se paro en seco y _el _camino hacia ella. Mientras tanto Sakura recordaba las cosas sucedidas con _el_, y no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Buenos dias, Sakura-Chan -

-Hola, Naruto - Entonces Naruto en unos segundos la abrazo y empezo a gritar.

-¡Sakura-Chan! ¡Cuanto tiempo! -

-Na..Naruto, no pue..puedo res..pi..pirar -Decia con la cara casi morada.

-¡Perdoname Sakura-Chan! -Dijo y la solto, Sakura respiro y volvio a verlo.

-Naruto, ¿Que haces aqui? -

-Jaja. Es que mis padres vinieron a pasar un tiempo aqui y alejarse de los negocios, y aproveche para venir a verte Sakura-Chan -Naruto era un viejo amigo de Sakura, de Japon. Ellos se habian conocido desde niños, pues sus padres eran muy amigos, y se la llevaban genial. El habia sido su mejor amigo, hasta una vez penso que le gustaba, pero despues se dio cuenta de que no era mas que cariño de amigo/hermano. Ambos habian vivido muchos momentos junto a Yukiro y la hermana de Naruto, Karin. ¿Que por cierto, y Karin?

-Que alegria, pero... -

-¿Que pasa Sakura-Chan? -

-¿Karin no vino? -Dijo mirandolo a los ojos, los de Sakura estaban nostalgicos. Entonces escucho una voz que provenia del ¿Baño?

-Sakura, amiga, ¡Claro que vine! -Decia la susodicha saliendo del baño, a toda velocidad para abrazar a su amiga.

-Karin, No sabes cuanto te he extrañado -Ambas estaban abrazados y llorando de alegria.

-Hay Saku, yo tambien te he extrañado -Asi estuvieron buen rato, abrazados y Naruto, solo las miraba, _"Estas que" _Pensaba, pero no era para mas, despues de casi 3 años sin verse, era obvio que tuvieran un encuentro emotivo.

-Cof..cof.. Que tal si las invito a comer Sakura-Chan, Karin ? -Voltearon a verlo al mismo tiempo. -Digo, si quieren jeje -

-Naruto si apenas son las 10:00 a.m. -De acuerdo, Sakura se habia levantado tarde.

-Ademas, quiero que Karin conosca a mis amigas -Dijo viendola de nueva, ya no estaban abrazadas y las lagrimas ya no estaban.

-Y yo que voy hacer -Dijo Naruto con cara de perrito.

-Tu puedes ir con Yukiro, dejame te apunto la direccion -Sakura tomo un papel, apunto la direccion y se la dio a Naruto. -Bueno ahora si, puedes irte -

-Que mala eres Sakura-Chan, me corres -

-Ya Naruto, no seas lloron y dejanos a mi y a Sakura platicar agusto -

-Disculpame Naruto, pero es charla de chicas -

-Malas -Entonces Naruto salio corriendo cuando las dos jovenes lo miraban con cara de: te-mataremos-si-no-te-largas-ya. Despues de que Naruto se habia ido, Sakura estubo charlando un "rato" con Karin, hasta que se dieron las 12:00 p.m. Entonces decidio que tenian que ir a conocer a sus amigas. Se dirijeron al choche de Sakura y dieron paso a casa de Ino.

-

'

-

Al llegar a la mansion Yamanaka, resulto que Ino no se encontraba, habia salido con _Sai. _Entonces fueron a donde Hinata, y ocurrio lo mismo, no estaba. Asi que decidieron regresar a la mansion Haruno, en eso suena el celular de Sakura. Decia numero desconocido, pero aun asi decidio contestar.

-¿Bueno? -

-_Sakura Haruno, tenemos una platica pendiente _-Dijo la otra vos, la cual Sakura reconocia perfectamente era...

-¿Sasuke? -

-_Hmp... si _-Si era el, quien mas que el y sus monosilabos.

-¿Como conseguistes mi numero? -Decia confundida y Karin solo la observaba.

-_Se lo pedi a tu hermano, Yukiro _-

-Ah... esto... para que me quieres ? -Preguntaba curiosa.

-_Tks... eres sorda o que... Acuerdate que tenemos una platica pendiente - _"_Arg. Que maleducado" _Pensaba Sakura. -_Te invito a comer, que dices? -_

-Hmp... y eso a mi que? -Decia retadora. _"Que desdicha la mia de tener que enamorar a un hombre como este... Stop... Tengo que enamorarlo... Asi que pues a sacrificarme" _-Pero en fin... acepto. ¿En donde? -

-_En el mismo lugar donde nos conocimos a la 1:00 pm, esta bien? _-

-Ok. Ahi nos vemos Uchiha -Entonces cerro el celular. Karin solo la miraba curiosa. -Karin, disculpame pero tendre que salir, quieres que te lleve a algun lado -

-Gracias Saku, pero no. Tengo que ir con mis papas -En eso, vuelco a sonar el celular de Sakura, otra vez... Pero esta vez era Yukiro.

-¿Alo Yukiro? -Al escuchar este nombre Karin, se puso rigida. Ok, este nombre la hacia ponerse nerviosa, y porque no, si a ella le gustaba desde pequeña, solo que nadie lo sabia, ni Sakura.

-_Sakura, ya te hablo Sasuke -_

-Hmp. Si, ¿porque? -

-_Ah. No nomas queria saberlo. Creo que despues de todo le gustastes -_Dijo y Sakura se sonrojo. Demonios apesar de que el fuera todo un egocentrico y maleducado, no podia evitar sentir atraccion por el. Era tan _perfecto. _-_Por cierto, la proxima ves, manda a Naruto a otra parte y no conmigo, molesta mucho -_Entonces se escucho "Yukiro-Kun, besame" Oh si, era Naruto y sus ocurrencias -_Ademas, si esta Karin contigo, dile que la extrañe y quisiera verla, nos vemos hermana -_

-Adios Yukiro, cuidado con Naruto -Despues cerro el celular y se dirigio a Karin -Mi hermano te manda a saludar, dijo que te extraño y quisiera verte -Karin se sonrojo, y Sakura quedo expectante, acaso se habia perdido de algo -Karin, ¿te gusta mi hermano? -

-¡Que! No no no... Como crees Saku -Decia avergonzada.

-Mmm... de acuerdo, mas te vale. ¿O no me tienes la confianza suficiente? -

-Claro que si Saku... pero bueno, en realidad si me gusta -Dijo y Sakura saltaba de alegria, entonces se detubo de golpe. Eran las 12:45, y faltaba poco para su "_cita" _con Sasuke.

-Karin, este... mañana hablamos mas afondo de tus sentimientos sobre mi hermano, y como te le vas a declarar -Entonces Karin la miro mijamente -Esta bien, eso no. Pero ya me tengo que ir -

-No te preocupes Saku. Mañana platicaremos -Dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -¿Me podrias dar un aventon al hotel? -

-Claro... Ven subamos al auto -

-

'

-

Despues de que Sakura dejo a Karin, que no le tomo mas de 10 min., fue al restaurante, y Sasuke ya la esperaba.

-LLegas a tiempo -Dijo el. Lucia un pastalon de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca rayada en lines verticales, ademas tenia los tres primeros broches de ella desabrochados, lo cual lo hacia ver bastante sexy.

-Bueno... Al grano, ¿De que quieres hablar? -Decia muy cortante Sakura.

-No quieres algo de tomar -Sakura asintio -Mesero -En eso llega uno de ellos.

-En que les puedo servir señor -

-Traiganos am... ¿Que quieres Sakura? -Dijo cortes. _"Ahora si, se comporta con un caballero, es raro, ¿sera Bipolar?" _Se preguntaba en su mente.

-Una limonada estaria bien -

-Serian dos limonadas, y por favor, nos traeria la carta -El mesero asintio y se marcho.

-Entonces... ¿De que quieres hablar Sasuke-kun? -Volvio a preguntar, pero esta vez algo mas dulce, Sasuke se sorprendio por el repentino cambio en su vos y no se habia dado cuenta de lo hermosa que lucia. Si que era hermosa y por unos instantes quedo embobado con su belleza. Sakura al sentir su mirada, tan penetrante, no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor en sus mejillas apareciera, y decidio voltear a otro lado para que Sasuke no se diera cuenta, cosa que no logro, pues el no lo paso de ser persivido.

-Aqui tienen -LLego el mesero y les entrego las limonadas al igual que la carta. Al irse, alguien llego y pregnto:

-¿Sasuke? ¿Te molestaria si me sentara? -Sasuke movio su cabeza en tono negativo y aquel hombre se sento y quedo mirando a Sakura.

Sakura no cabia de la impresion, la apariencia de ese hombre era tan identica a la de Sasuke, que se les podria confundir. Aque misterioso joven llevaba puesto un pasalon de vestir negro y una camiseta roja, con un chaleco negro y corbata del mismo color, se veia tan guapo. Aunque no mas que Sasuke, pero... ¿Quien podria imaginar que hubiera personas tan perfectas como ellos?

Mientras tanto, el hacia lo mismo y la miraba expectate, realmente era bonita y su cabello era exotico. Era rosa, un perfecto color rosa. Sasuke solo lo miraba a el.

Sakura se hacia la pregunta del millon... _¿Quien es el?_

---

-

-

--

-

-

-

**_Una mision por cumplir... Tks... _**

-

-

-

--

-

-

---

* * *

**-**

**(N/A):** Bueenoo,, ¿Les gusthoo? O.o,, Sppero ke ssii,, me imagiino ke estharaan sorprendiidaas,, Kariin ermana dee ¿Narutto? jaja Admiitto kee eso noo lo teniia planeaaddoo,, enceriio qq eno,, pero la iidea se me viino asii de repentteee xDD y otrraz perddon x tarddaar en subiir... Eskee no tenggho musho tiiempo en la compu y pss... nosee soi rara xDD peero en fiin, sppero comentheen yy creoo kee muii prontto le subiire a mii otroo Fiiic: "Querido Sasuke" ademaas,, estoii planeaanddo subiir otroo,, jojo en fiin,, Graciiaas x sus Reviiewss,, me daan mussho aniimoo ((:

**-**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Setsuna17:** Ariigattho x dejaar comenttariio seGuiiddoo :DD

**MilfeulleS:** Graciias x comenthaar eaea *OO* Y ps ssii,, Itachii se enamoraraa de eLLa,, peroo pss,, veremooss sii seraa amoor o obsecciioonn buajajaj,, speero ke te ayaa gusthaaddo ((:

**XY-Lust:** La vdd sii,, pobre de eeL,, peero la viidaa le daraa nuevaas iluciiones,, (ademaas de nuevoos probleemaas xDD) Graciias x comenthaaar,, e insiistto,, Qiiero ke subaas contii a ttu Fiic xDD

**-SilverAndCold:** Qe bueeno kee tte gusthee,, y sppeero te ayaa agradaaddo estte caap :DD ... p.d. trataree de pasaarmee x tuus fiics n__n

-

_by: "La ternura del amor... Yuuai Haruno"_

_-_

_'_

_-_

_**REVIEWS ?? O.o**_


	5. Un Beso

Konichiwaa Qeriiddas lecttoraas,, aqqii eel Qiiinto cap,, xDD jojo hoii ocurre algo interesanttee :DD Gomeen x tarddar en subiir,, no traiia inspiraciion u//u

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, ni sus personajes son mios, si no de su creador, **Masashi Kishimoto**... La historia solamente es mia.

-Yuuai Haruno - - Dialogos

_"Yuuai Haruno" - _Pensamientos

_Yuuai Haruno_ - Dialogos de personas en otro lugar.

* * *

**Capitulo V. Un Beso**

_"Me estoy enamorando de..._

_Sasuke... Uchiha... "_

Sakura se preguntaba ¿quien era el?, y ¿porque Sasuke dejo que se sentara asi como asi?

-Tks... El es mi hermano, Itachi - Dijo asi como si nada. Mientras tanto Sakura quedo con la boca en forma de "O". Era obveo pensar que eran familia, su parecido tendria que ser por algo ¿verdad?

-Es un placer, Sakura - Pronuncio su nombre con tal sensualidad, que Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse, acto que el Uchiha menor noto he hizo un gruñido. Odiaba que Itachi tuviera que enamorarla, pero asi tenia que ser, ademas, eso lo ayudaria a no pensar tanto en ella, ella era un imposible para el pues no queria involucrarse con ninguna mujer, despues de lo sucecido con Hikaru... Ahora Sasuke si podria comportarse como habia sido, frio e indiferente, su parte estaba hecha, hacer que se conocieran su hermano y Sakura, todo lo demas dependia de Itachi. Pero, Sakura habia notado su reaccion ante la forma de actuar de Itachi, acaso se ¿molesto?

-Hmp -

-Ay hermanito, que maleducado - Sasuke voltio la cara. -Sakura, - Otra vez con ese tono sensual -Diculpa a mi hermanito, es un tonto - Dijo volteandolo a ver y luego regreso la mirada a la joven pelirosa.

-Descuida, no me molesta - Dijo con un tono dulce. Entonces Sasuke volvio la mirada a ella, esta le ofrecia una sonrisa tierna y sincera, pero el no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, pero provenientes de ella, lo hacian sentir bien.

-Me voy - Decia levantandose de su silla. -Nos vemos en la casa, Itachi -

-Adios hermanito - Entonces se fue, Sakura lo miro marcharse con ¿tristeza? Muy bien, aqui se estaba creando un sentimiento, el cual podria arruinar los planes, ella no debia sentir algo por el, no podia darse el lujo. Pero cuando lo vio por primera vez, sintio algo raro, escuchar su voz hacia que Sakura se estremeciera, era tan melodiosa. El provocaba cosas en ella las cuales habia tratado de evitar, en especial despues de lo sucecido con Sasori -¿Sakura? - Llamo Itachi.

-Mande - Dijo regresando a el.

-Tu celular esta sonando - Sakura tomo rapido el celular. Lo abrio y era un mensaje de... ¿Sasuke?, el cual decia:

_Todavia tenemos la platica pendiente... _

_Nos vemos en el parque donde me "dejastes",_

_a las 6:00 pm. Te estare esperando._

_Sasuke Uchiha._

No podia creerlo, Sasuke la buscaba, eso significaba que el se sentia atraido ¿no?

-¿Sakura? - Volvio a llamar Itachi.

-Ah... Esto, ¿que pasa? -

-Perdon por llegar asi de repente, espero no haya interrumpido algo - Dijo y Sakura nego. -Pero he escuchado hablar de ti, y queria conocerte -

-No hay problema - Desconcertada, platico un tiempo con Itachi, de cualquier cosa insignificante, pero no estaba metida del todo en la platica. Pensaba en Sasuke, en ese mensaje, en las cosas que el causaba en ella, en todo. ¿Como una persona como el, pudo llegar a gustarle?

El tiempo se fue rapido, se dieron las 5:50, en eso Sakura se estaba despidiendo de Itachi, el se ofrecio llevarla a su casa, se habia comportado bastante bien, muy educado y elegante, y Sakura se preguntaba ¿Porque no me toco enamorarlo a el? Sin embargo, ya Sasuke habia cautivado su corazon de una manera rara y extraña, sin darse cuenta, no podia permitir sufrir otra vez.

En su parte, Itachi se habia quedado maravillado de ella, le conto de su carrera y ella igual, se le hacia demasiado interesante, e hizo prometer a Sakura que se verian otra vez, pero... sentia tristeza pues solo la enamoraria para sacarle informacion, el realmente quisiera enamorarla y quedarse con ella.

-

'

-

Sasuke se encontraba en el parque, dudaba que ella llegara, pues claro, ¿Porque le haria caso, despues de todo, el la habia tratado mal? Pero... no queria que Itachi se quedara con ella, habia sentido algo especial desde que la vio y apesar de que habia prometido no enamorarse de nuevo, ella, valia la pena, si que lo valia. Entonces dislumbro a la chica a lo lejos, y quien no, su cabello la hacia unica, y eso a Sasuke le encantaba. Sakura se quedo a corta distancia de el, no sabia que decir hasta que hablo Sasuke.

-Gracias... Por venir -

-Solo vine por un rato, a platicar - Dijo fria, ya sabia que tendria que cambiar para poder enamorarlo, pero... ¿A que costo? ¿Enamorandose ella tambien? ¿Sufriendo?

-Sakura... caminemos - Ella asintio y Sasuke camino, ella se situo aun lado de el. Iban en silencio, uno bastante agusto, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño lago y se sentaron, estaban a escasos metros y el se recosto en el pasto, ya habia oscurecido. Sakura solo lo observaba, se veia tan lindo, deseaba estar abrazada de el y asi acostados. Al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba/imaginaba se sonrojo.

-Sasuke... - No pudo decir mas por que Sasuke la interrumpio.

-¿Como te cayo Itachi? - Pregunto.

-Ah... Este, bien, es bastante lindo - Decia acostandose ella tambien en el pasto, se preguntaba porque le habia hecho esa pregunta, seria por curiosidad o por ¿celos? Ja. Rio por dentro, porque estaria celoso, si apenas llevan dos dias de conocerse.

-Hmp - Sakura omitio aquel gesto, y veia las estrellas, eran hermosas. -Sakura... - Ella lo voltio a ver y se dio cuenta de que el se encontraba parado, asi que se levanto igual. El se fue acercando poco a poco a ella hasta quedar a una muy corta distancia, cosa que hizo que Sakura retrocediera. Pero el, la agarro de la cintura y la atrajo a el. Ella lo voltio a ver, como era mas baja que el tuvo que levantar la cabeza y en eso el se fue acercando poco a poco, por instinto ella cerro los ojos y despues...

En un impulso Sasuke unio sus labios con los de ella, en un beso bastante dulce y delicado, a decir verdad, fue muy romantico, ella solo atino a pasar sus brazos por el cuello, cosa que hizo que Sasuke la acercara mas, necesitaba profundizar el beso asi que mordio su labio inferior y Sakura dio paso a su lengua, esta pasaba por toda su boca, sus lenguas jugaban y ambos se sentian perfectamente bien... Por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar, pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando otra vez sus labios estaban unidos.

A Sakura se la habia olvidado todo, el que el la besase tan apasionadamente la hacia sentir tan placenteramente bien, es como si ella estubiera acostumbrada a sus besos. Por otro lado Sasuke, estaba igual que ella, disfrutando de sus besos, el jamas habia probado labios tan deliciosos, era como si tuvieran una sustancia adictiva que provocaba que el deseara hacerlos suyos y de nadie mas.

Despues de varios mas, los labios de la chica quedaron rojos por tan apasionantes besos que le brindaba el Uchiha. Entonces se miraron fijamente, verde vs negro. Sakura pudo notar un brillo especial en ese mar de sentimientos que reflejaban los ojos del azabache.

-No besas nada mal - Sonrio con arrogancia.

-Tu tampoco Uchiha - Dijo para despues Sasuke hacerse dueño de los labios de la pelirosa. En eso, el celular de la chica suena, cosa que le molesto porque tuvo que separarse del azabache para contestar. -¿Bueno? - Hablo. Mientras tanto el Uchiha volvio a sentarse en el paso, meditando que era lo que acaba de hacer.

¿Acaso estoy loco? Se preguntaba mentalmente. Pues sabia muy bien que ella era prohibida para el. Pero sus impulsos y deseos eran mas fuertes. Aquella Haruno lo volvia loco de atar, la necesidad de estar con ella se habia vuelto bastante grande. Ella se habia vuelto en un completa molestia para el. Estar con ella ahora se habia vuelto una necesidad y pensar que su hermano tendria que conquistarlo lo hacia rabiar y pero aun ¿Si conseguia quedarsela? Oh no, no lo permitiria, pese a que fuese en contra de su padre, lucharia por ella, pero... ¿Como? ¿Como le haria para que no se dieran cuenta Fugaku e Itachi? Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sasuke-kun... - Decia un poco apenada -Este, me tengo que ir - Agacho la cabeza, el azabache se levanto y se sacudio. Se dirigio a la pelirosa y la beso de nuevo, ahora en un beso mas dulce.

-¿Mañana crees que podamos salir? -

-Claro, pero... ¿A que horas? - Pregunto viendolo a los ojos. Sakura no cabia de la impresion, se estaba poniendo de acuerdo con Sasuke Uchiha para salir, y lo mejor era que se dio cuenta que ella no le era indiferente a el, cosa que le alegraba bastante.

-Mmmmm - miro para arriba, como meditando -A las 7:00 pm - Dijo mas afirmando que preguntando. -Saldremos a un antro, invitare a 3 amigos, puedes llevarte amigas si quieres - Sakura se desiluciono un poco, pues pensaba que estarian solos. -Despues, tu y yo, nos iremos a otro lado - Le susurro al oido de una manera muy sensual -

-De acuerdo - Estaba apunto de irse cuando la jalaron, sabia perfectamente quien era, y el azabache le dio otro beso.

-Hasta mañana, MI Sakura - La pelirosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse y atino por darle un beso corto en los labios, se dirigio a su coche y se encamino a su casa. Sasuke se fue si no hasta cerciorarse que ella se habia ido.

-

'

-

Sakura llego a su casa y se fue directo a su recamara, tenia que pensar muy bien las cosas. Uchiha estaba interesado en ella, ella tenia que enamoralo, ella no debia enamorarse y ella tenia que sacar informacion.

Las cosas estaban claras, mas algunas cosas se habian salido de control, pues Sakura se sentia muy atraida por Sasuke y mas de lo que pensaba, y luego hoy la besa, cosa que la impresiono e hizo que ella se diera cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de el. Sakura meditaba las cosas hasta que se acordo de algo... ¡Habia quedado de salir con Itachi mañana! ¡Y la misma hora que con Sasuke! Si que estaba en un problema, pero lo que si tenia claro era que no desaprovecharia una cita con SU Sasuke. Rio interiormento la oji-jade, ¿desde cuando se habia vuelto tan posesiva? Talvez... desde que lo conocio a el... a Sasuke Uchiha.

-

'

-

---

-

-

--

-

-

-

_**Un beso, basto para darme cuenta... Que estoy enamorandome...**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_--_

_-_

_-_

_---_

* * *

**-**

**(N/A):** Bueenoo,, ¿Les gusthoo? O.o,, Sppero ke ssii,, Sincerramenthe,, en stte caap no traiia mushaa inspiraciion y qeeddo mas cortto qe el anteriioor,, de vdd no me ah gusthaddo como qedddo xS exceptto x el momenttho SasuSaku xDD solo un pocco,, eh pensaaddo een creear ottro fiic o doos,, ya tenggho laas iideaass y con el dee "Querido Sasuke" no eh teniido tiiempo de transcriibir unaa cosaas del libro al sig caaap DD: la vdd tenggho poko tiiempo en la compuuu u//u pero trataree de actualizaar maas rapiiddo,, pidddo disculpaass :DDd

P.D.: En eel siguientte caap... vendraa un neww perssonajee,, cosaa ke yya abiia planeaddo,, le perssonajee no es de Naruto,, es myy buajaja ,, asi ke atenttaass n__n.

**-**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Setsuna17:** Ariigattho x dejaar comenttariio seGuiiddoo :DD

**XY-Lust:** Waaa bueeno akii sppero te gusthee el caap O.o a mi no me convenciio tantto u//u peero en fiin,, en nethaa,, nos complementhaamooss xDD subelee contti a tuu fiic,, soii fiieel seguiidoraaa eaea (HH'

**LA CHOCHO: **no mee aseesiinees DD: xDD akii te traiigo la contti,, graciiaas x comenthar,, te loo agradescccoo n___n

**Yuuki Hinamori Chan: **Perddon x tarddar xSS sppero te gusthee,, y Graciias x comenthaar ((:

-

_by: "La ternura del amor... Yuuai Haruno"_

_-_

_'_

_-_

_**REVIEWS ?? O.o**_


	6. La Cita

Konichiwaa Qeriiddas lecttoraas,, aqqii eel Sextto caap,, xDD Gomeen x tarddar en subiir,, no eh teniido mussho tiime xSS

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, ni sus personajes son mios, si no de su creador, **Masashi Kishimoto**... La historia solamente es mia.

-Yuuai Haruno - - Dialogos

_"Yuuai Haruno" - _Pensamientos

* * *

**Cáp. VI La Cita**

_"¿Itachi? ¿Le gusto?_

_Salida nocturna... Sasuke..."_

Amanecia y Sasuke se levantaba poco a poco de su cama, un poco cansado, pues el dia de ayer habia sido raro, especial y molesto, habia besado a aquella chica, a la pelirosa que logro cautivarlo despues de haber jurado jamas enamorarse de nadie mas... Despues de haber estado con ella, llego a su casa y como supuso, alli estaban esperandolo Itachi y su padre, Fugaku.

-

_[ Flash Back ]_

_- ¿Que horas son estas de llegar Sasuke? - Preguntaba un señor bastante enojado - ¿Donde te habias metido? -_

_- Hmp... Por ahi - Dijo sin mas, no queria soportarlos, no tenia humor._

_- Es bastante linda la Haruno, y... muy sexy - Sasuke al escuchar eso, le entro una rabia que no pudo evitar pero logro controlarla - Me muero por volverla a ver -_

_- Muy bien Itachi - Decia el padre palpeandole la espalda - Que bueno que cumplistes con tu parte Sasuke -_

_- Tks, y... ¿Cuando la volveras a ver Itachi? - Le ganaba la curiosidad, debia saberlo, pues su hermano se estaria metiendo con algo suyo._

_- Mañana, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia - Sasuke se enfurecio._

_- Me voy a dormir - Decia tomando camino a su recamara - Buenas noches - Y sin mas salio de ahi._

_[ End Flash Back ]_

-

Algo lo ponia nervioso y sumamente enojado, Sakura veria ahora a su hermano, y conociendo a Itachi, el podia hacer cualquier cosa, trataria de seducirla, como era su trabajo, aun asi el beso de ayer le reconfortaba a Sasuke, ya que sabia que la pelirosa no le era indiferente, pero bien cavia la posibilidad de que su hermano la llegara a enamorar y eso no lo podia permitir, no queria perder de nuevo a alguien, importante...

Sasuke salio de su habitacion ya cambiado, vestia un pantalon negro de mezclilla y una camiseta azul, lucia bastante sexy. Se dirigio al comedor, ya se encontraba su padre e Itachi, su madre aun no bajaba.

- Buenos dias hermanito - Saludo Itachi, bastante alegre.

- Buenos dias hijo - Ahora fue Fugaku - ¿Entonces Itachi, hoy te encontraras con Sakura verdad ? - Dijo dirigiendose al hijo mayor, a lo cual este asintio, cosa que hizo que Sasuke hiciera un pequeño gruñido.

- ¿Algun problemita Sasukito? -

- Te he dicho que no me llames asi... - Decia mandandole una mirada bastante enfurecidad - Se me quito el hambre, luego nos vemos - Sin mas, salio del comedor y alcanzo a escuchar lo que decia su padre e Itachi.

- _¿Que le sucede a tu hermano? - No lo se padre, es raro - Por eso eres mi hijo preferido Itachi, tu si eres un buen hijo -_

Sasuke sintio una furia enorme al escuchar eso. Siempre, pero siempre, Fugaku habia sentido preferencia por su hermano mayor, y por mas que el, Sasuke, intentara enogulleserlo, Fugaku, terminaba comparandolo con Itachi, cosa que le desagradaba e hizo que creciera un profundo resentimiento contra el y su hermano.

-

'

-

Mientras tanto, en la mansion Haruno, nuestra joven peli-rosada, se encontraba en la sala hablando con Ino y Hinata, sobre la salida en la noche, cosa que ya habia hablado con su tia Tsunade y Yukiro, y ambos estaban de acuerdo.

- Entonces a las 7:00 no vemos aqui ¿Verdad? - Preguntaba Ino, muy emocionada, pues pensaba llevar a Sai, ya que ayer el le habia pedido que fuera su novia y ella gustosa acepto.

- Si, Ino... Y tu Hinata ¿Vendras? -

- Es-este... - Sakura la miraba con ojos de perrito - De a-acuerdo, pe-pero tendre que ir con Ne-neji y su novia Ten-Ten - Sakura lo penso y asintio.

- Por cierto, invitare a una amiga - Ino y Hinata se miraron y luego voltearon a ver de nuevo a la oji-jade - Ayer se las iba a presentar, pero no estaban -

- Ah - Dijo Ino. Entonces se escucho un grito.

- ¡Sakura-Chan! - Era Naruto de nuevo. Iba corriendo a abrazar a Sakura pero ella se quito a tiempo cosa que provoco que Naruto viniera callendo encima de...

- ¡Hinata! - Si, sobre la pequeña de cabelloz azulados. Naruto estaba arriba de ella, y la oji-perla estaba roja a mas no poder. Cuando el oji-azul se dio cuenta en la posicion que estaba lo primero que hizo fue sonrojarse y verla... _"Es bastante hermosa..." _Penso el peli-rubio.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Quieres levantarte! - Le grito Sakura al susodicho y este reacciono y se levanto.

- Perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon - Decia Naruto, cosa que lo hacia ver bastante lindo, Hinata estaba en shock.

- Des-descuida Naruto-kun - La oji-perla estaba nerviosa, pues aquel chico se le hacia lindo, aparte, estaba por asi decirlo, apenada ella tambien. En eso, una peli-roja habia visto todo el barullo que habia provocado su hermano.

- Ay Naruto, si seras idiota - Hablo Karin.

- ¡Karin! - Grito Sakura, quien fue a saludarla. - Karin, ella son Ino y Hinata - Dijo señalandolas.

- Mucho gusto chicas - Las dos jovenes asintieron. Mientras tanto Naruto no dejaba de mirar a peli-azulada.

- Sakura-Chan, ire a avisa-sarle a mi pri-primo lo de es-esta noche - Hinata se despidio de todos los presentes, incluyendo a Naruto y salio de la mansion. En eso, se escuchan ruidos provenientes de las escaleras.

- Que tal hermanita - Saludo Yukiro.

- Yukiro... - Susurro Karin.

- Karin, ¿como has estado? - Pregunto refiriendose a la de anteojos, ya estando un poco mas cerca de ellos.

- Bi-bien - Naruto, miraba intrigado a su hermana, pues ella nunca tartamudeaba, al menos que...

- Karin, ¡¿te gusta Yukiro?! - La peli-roja se puso como un tomate a la pregunta de su hermano, Yukiro solo la mira cosa que hizo que ella se pusiera mas nerviosa aun - ¡Auch! - Grito - ¿Porque me pegas Sakura-Chan? - Si, la peli-rosa le habia pegado por la pregunta tan inoportuna que habia hecho, Ino solo estaba expectante.

- Callate Naruto - Decia lanzandole una mirada de: te-callas-o-te-pego-mas-fuerte, Naruto lo entendio y opto por callarse - Ejem, creo que mejor nos vamos ¿no Ino? - La oji-azul asintio, entendiendo la situacion - Tu tambien vienes Naruto - Estaba a punto de reclamar hasta que otra vez vio esa mirada de Sakura, cosa que hizo que lo asustare y se fue con ellas. Yukiro y Karin, se quedaron ahi, viendose, la joven nerviosa y el serio.

-

'

-

Eran las 12:00 pm, Sakura habia dejado encargado a Naruto con Ino, cosa que serviria para que se conocieran mas, pues nuestra joven iria a la cita con Itachi... Sakura se encontraba en el mismo restaurante donde habia conocido a los dos Uchihas.

- Perdon, por hacerte esperar - Hablo una voz.

- Descuida Itachi, no hay problema - Ambos se saludaron y el se sento.

- Te ves hermosa Sakura - Dijo mirandola. La oji-jade traia unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes de color rosa, que se le acomodaba bien a su cuerpo.

- Lo mismo digo - Itachi llevaba puesto unos pantalones y una camiseta de color negro, que resaltaba sus ojos de igual color.

- Gracias, vayamos pidiendo la comida - Propuso, a lo cual ella acepto. Cuando terminaron de comer, ambos se pusieron a charlar, Itachi le preguntaba de su carrera, de su familia, bastante interesado se encontraba. Sakura platicaba con el, bastante agusto, siendo sinceros, parecian una pareja de novios, solo que esta no se tomaba de la mano o se hacian muestras de cariños, tales como besos, eran solo amigos, pues aunque a Sakura le pareciera guapo, no se comparaba del ser de quien se habia enamorado... Sasuke.

Por otro lado, Itachi deseaba saber mas de ella, exactamente todo, no podia negar que era realmente sexy, lo que provocaba que el quisiera besarla, y el saber que su mision, a diferencia de la de Sasuke que ya la habia cumplido, el la iba a enamorar, y podia hacer lo que le diera su gana, para lograr su cometido.

- Bueno Itachi, me la he pasado genial - Decia sonriendole - Pero ya me tengo que ir -

- ¿Porque no salimos en la noche? - Cuestiono dudoso.

- Pues... - Sakura estaba pensativa, ella iba a salir con Sasuke y otros amigos... Pero... ¿Porque no podria ir su hermano? - Tengo compromiso, pero si quieres ir, aya nos vemos - Itachi lo penso un poco, y al final accedio a la propuesta. Sakura le dijo que estaria en el antro como a las 7 pm, pero le dijo que fuera como a las 8.

- Entonces nos vemos Sakura - Dijo sensualmente, para despues despedirse de beso, un beso bastante cercano al labio de la peli-rosa.

- Adios - Respondio la oji-jade. ¿Que habia sido eso? ¿Acaso le gustaba a Itachi? Se preguntaba ella.

-

'

-

Despues de la reunion de Sakura con Itachi, la chica se dirigio a la mansion Yamanaka, pues ahi se encontrarian ella, Ino y Hinata, y se arreglarian para la salida de la noche.

Mientras se vestian, peinaban y pintaban, Ino platicaba alegremente de como la cara Naruto se habia caido en una popo de perro persiguiendo a gato, disque para espantarlo, las tres jovenes se soltaron riendo a carcajadas, aun asi Hinata al escuchar el nombre de Naruto, se sonrojo. Sakura al notar esto, supo que a su amiga le gustaba su amigo.

Al terminar de arreglarse, fueron a la casa de la peli-rosa para de ahi, pasar por Karin y Naruto, el primo de Hinata, Neji junto con su novia Ten-Ten, se irian mas tarde e Ino habia invitado a Sai, ya que no podia faltar, pero dijo que se encontrarian alla.

Llegaron a la mansion y al entrar Sakura se encontro con la sorpresa de que su hermano, estaba tambien cambiado, para salir.

- ¿A donde tan vestidito? - Pregunto ella.

- Ire contigo al antro - Sakura abrio los ojos - Junto con mi novia - Ante esto, abrio mucho, pero MUCHO mas los ojos. ¿Cuando se habia conseguido una novia?¿Y porque ella no sabia nada?

- Junto con tu ¿Novia? - Dijo intrigada, Yukiro asintio.

- ¡Mejor vayamonos al antro! - Decia Ino emocionada.

- Todavia tengo que pasar por Naruto y... - No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo pues Yukiro la habia interrumpido.

- Yo pasare por ellos, ustedes adelantense hermanita - Sakura no entendia bien lo que estaba pasando pero... no le afectaba en nada que el fuera por ellos.

- De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos - Dicho esto Sakura, Ino y Hinata, salieron en camino al antro, eran las 7:10 pm.

Al llegar al lugar, Sakura y las demas se acomodaron en una mesa, el lugar era bastante genial, la musica a todo volumen y todos los chavos bailando, y otros tomando. La peli-rosa buscaba a su amado, pero no lo encontraba. Hinata e Ino se habian ido al baño a retocarse. En eso, una voz le susurra al oido...

- ¿Me buscabas? - Dijo de una manera tan sensual y cautivadora, que provoco que la oji-jade sintiera una corriente electrica y despues volteo...

- Sasuke... -

---

-

-

--

-

-

-

**_Esta si sera una noche genial..._**

-

-

-

--

-

-

---

* * *

**-**

**(N/A):** Bueenoo,, ¿Les gusthoo? O.o,, Sppero ke ssii,, stthaa un pokoo maas largggoo jaja peeroo no tanttho como qeriia pero en fiin,, el perssonajee qqe les diijee ke seriia nuevoo,, no saliio aoraa xSS pkk no lo ameriitaba peero iia talveez en el proox slghhaa, no lo se muii mieen,, conformee se de la histtoria saldraa,, **AVIISSO IMPORTHANTTE**: talveez ayya lemmon en el proxiimoo caap *W* jojojojo asii kee stheen atenthaa,, y perddon otraveez x tardar en subiir,, **ESKE ME PIERDON EN EL CAMINO DE LA VIDA** :K jajaja cuidenseen,, biie ((-*

**-**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**XY-Lust:** Waaa bueeno akii sppero te gusthee el caap O.o y sii,, el pasaddo estuubbo cortto,, pero eel beesso lo amediithaa jajaja en fiin,, noss stharemos leyeeenddo *W* cdddtt amiguuiiss :DD

**Setsuna17:** sppero te gustthe el caap,, agradescco musho ttus comentts (LL'

**Yuuki Hinamori Chan: **Perddon x tarddar xSS sppero te gusthee,, y Graciias x comenthaar ((:

**xxGabrielaxx:** Bueeno como veraas,, hoii no subii al personajee newww xSS creoo ke em adelantthe con esa notiicia xDD talvez salgha en el proxiimo cap o el 7,, depediiendo de como vayaa,, y pss sii interferiira entre Sasuke & Sakura,, pero...... para bbbn,, no para maaal,, asi ke no te preocupees n___n

**MilfeulleS:** fuee la ciithaa,, o no?? jajaja bueenoo pss,, graciias x comentthar,, lo agradeszcco.

**Coolstar:** ariigatho x tu comentt,, sperro te aya gusthaddo el caap xDD

**Anddi:** Lo siiento x el cap pasado ke se ke fuee cortto xSS ami tambbn me desepcionoo,, pero pss aqii stte esta un poco mas larggo,, tratare de acerlos maas todaviiaa,, ((:

**Tali:** Agradescco ttu coment,, y sppero te gusthe el chaptter xDD

**Loca-loca:** tu iideea esttha geneeal,, y la tomaree en cuentthaa,, cosa que yya abiia pensaddo perto ntp,, en el proxiimo caap talveez ayaa LEMON *W*

-

_by: "La ternura del amor... Yuuai Haruno"_

_-_

_'_

_-_

_**Merezcoo REVIEWS ?? O.o**_

* * *


	7. Noche de Lujuria Parte I

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, ni sus personajes son mios, si no de su creador, **Masashi Kishimoto**... La historia solamente es mia.

* * *

- Yuuai Haruno - **Dialogos**

_"Yuuai Haruno" - _**Pensamientos**

* * *

**Cáp. VII Noche de Lujuria (Parte I)  
**

_"Porque causas en mi tantas sensaciones..._

_Eres mia Sakura, y de nadie mas..."_

_

* * *

_

.

Sasuke habia llegado y con el la alegria vino para nuestra peli-rosa la cual abrazo con euforia al antes mencionado, con una fuerza enorme y este gustoso correspondio tal muestra de cariño para despues plantarle un beso lleno de ternura.

.

- Te tardastes mucho - Decia haciendo puchero de niña chiquita. El solo la miraba con unos ojos bastantes calidos y que daban a relucir un brillo especial, un brillo que solo podia salir a relucir cuando veia a esa chica de cabellos rosados.

.

- Lo siento - Y la verdad era que no habia llegado tarde, pero, no queria llevarle la contraria a su Sakura, hoy seria una noche especial.

.

- Ejem Sakura - Carraspeo la chica de cabellos rubios que iba llegando junto con la chica oji-perla - Podrias decirnos, ¿Quien es el? - Sakura se puso nerviosa, pues no habia hablado de el con sus amigas, de su novio.

.

- E-el e-es - Pero alguien la interrumpio - Soy Sasuke Uchiha, novio de Sakura - Todos quedaron con la boca abierta, pues nadie se lo esperaba, era un noticia bastante sorprendente, ¿Cuando habia conseguido novio Sakura? - Mucho gusto - Ino tenia los ojos abiertos a mas no poder y junto con Hinata lo saludaron.

.

Los 4 jovenes se sentaron en una mesa bastante lejos de la entrada, la musica estaba a mas no poder y la multidud bailando a todo lo que daban. La peli-rubia y la peli-azul miraban a la pareja del momento, Sakura y Sasuke, la oji-verde esta sumamente nerviosa e incomoda por las miradas que sus amigas les brindaban a ella y su amado, en cambio este solo miraba a la de cabellera rosada.

.

Al cabo de una media hora, Sasuke decidio ir por bebidas, 3 piñas coladas para las chicas y una cerverza para el. En eso que el se iba, Ino alcanzo a ver que el hermano de Yukiro habia llegado, junto con Naruto, a los cuales ella les hizo señas para que se fueran al lugar en donde se encontraban.

.

Poco a poco, se iban acercando a la mesa y Sakura diviso a Yukiro, esta estaba buscando a la novia de el, pues segun la iba a traer, pero ella no veia nada mas que a Naruto y Karin.

.

- Que onda chicas - Saludo Naruto muy efusivamente.

.

- Am - Hablo Sakura - ¿Y tu novia Yukiro? - Pregunto con curiosidad.

.

- Aqui la estas viendo - Decia abrazando a Karin - Ella es mi novia - La peliroja estaba sonrojada a mas no poder y Sakura no cabia de la impresion.

.

- Solo faltamos que Sakura-Chan y yo seamos novios - Dijo el oji-azul de Naruto imitando a lo que hizo Yukiro con Karin, es decir, abrazando a la pelirosa, esta lo vio con cara de: ¿What?.

.

- Na-naruto-Kun -

.

- ¿Que sucede Hinata-Chan? - Pregunto con un tono de inocencia.

.

- Y-yo creo que debe-berias de sol-soltar a Sakura-Chan - Decia con una mirada bastante timida.

.

- ¡Eh! ¿Acaso estas celosa Hina-Chan? - Su cara reflejaba total confusion.

.

- Este... - Se puso roja como nunca - Esque Sasuke-San esta atras de ti - Decia señalando a azabache que estaba hechando humo por las orejas, hablando retoricamente, es decir, estaba que no podia con los celos, ¿Y quien en su sano juicio no se pondria celoso de ver a un tipo abrazando a su novia?

.

- ¿Quien es Sasuke? - Dicho esto voltio y vio a un joven un poco mas alto que el y sus ojos llenos de furia - ¿Tu eres Sasuke? -

.

Y en vez de recibir una respuesta del susodicho, recibio un golpe pleno en la cara, lo que hizo qe soltara a Sakura y callera al suelo.

.

- Naruto-Kun - Grito Hinata, preocupada por el oji-azul. Rapidamente Naruto se levanta y mueve la madibula.

.

- ¿Quien te crees para pegarme? - Dijo en tono muy molesto y fastidiado por esa persona que se atrevio, sin ninguna razon a golpearlo, pensaba el, mientras tanto, los demas se mantenian al margen de la situacion sin querer entrometerse - Ademas, - Decia tratando de mantener la calma - ¿Porque me pegastes? -

.

El azabache solo lo miraba con ojos que reflejaban el deseo de poder darle otro golpe. En tanto, Sakura estaba pasmada por la reacción que Sasuke habia tomado, acaso estaria ¿Celoso? En eso una voz la saca de su ensimismiento.

.

- Sakura, haz algo si no quieres que terminen agarrados a pleito - Decia Ino exasperada. La peli-rosa reacciono y tomo cartas en el asunto.

.

- Hey, se quieren calmar - Dijo separando a ambos chicos y con mucha tranquilidad.

.

- No puedo Sakura-Chan - Contesto mirando a Sakura. Sasuke, al escuchar ese sufijo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. ¿Acaso la conocia mucho para hablarle con tanta confianza? - Este tipo me golpeo sin ningun motivo - Dijo volviendo al oji-negro.

.

- Hmp - Solto de repente el Uchiha menor - Eres patetico - Decia mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigia a la salida. Sakura no pudo decir nada, pues ya se encontraba lejos y gritar no era buen plan, asi que opto por seguirlo, Naruto iba a ir con ello, cuando Yukiro lo detuvo.

.

- Creo que es mejor que la dejes ir - Dijo serio.

.

- ¡Pero... ! - Empezaria con unos de sus pucheros, mientras tanto Hinata lo vei con incognita, ¿como podria haber una persona tan dulce y tierna a la vez como el? En eso decidio hablar.

.

- Na-Naruto-Kun - Decia con la voz.

.

- Dijistes algo Hinata-Chan - Volviendose para mirarla fija a ella. En eso, una luz paso por la oji-perla y dio a relucir aquel vestido que llevaba puesto, el cual la hizo ver mas hermosa y quedo pasmado con tanta belleza.

.

- Sa-sasuke-San - Chasqueo los dientes al escuchar su nombre - Es el novio de Sakura-Chan - Naruto abrio sus orbes y parpadeando varias veces sin poder creerlo, entonces voltio a donde los demas con el signo de interrogacion en su cara y estos asintieron. En su mente se decia: "_Sakura-Chan, como lo lamento"._

-

.

-

En otro lugar, nuestro azabache se encontraba afuera del antro, pues aquel tipo, de alguna manera lo habia puesto de mal humor y no queria estar mas tiempo ahi, se fue a un sitio retirado, cerca de una pared y se recargo en ella, logro relajarse un momento, hasta que escucho pasos y decidio esconderse. Podia oir una voz que reconoceria perfectamente en cualquier sitio.

.

- Sasuke-Kun, ¿estas aqui? - Preguntaba con un deje de inocencia y una sonrisa fina surco por el rostro del Uchiha. Sakura poco a poco se iba acercando mas a donde estaba el y...

.

- ¡Buh! - Se escucho decir por parte de los labios del pelinegro, logrando que la oji-jade soltara un grito de susto y despues darle un cariñoso golpe en el hombre.

.

- ¿Que te pasa? ¿Quieres matarme de un susto? - Decia tratanto de fingir enojo, cosa que no logro. Sasuke la recorrio sin pudor de pies a cabeza y un inmenso deseo de poder tocar y saborear de ese cuerpo, lo inundo enormemente. Sakura lo observo y sintio arder sus mejillas ante tal mirada que le ofrecia el azabache. Poco a poco el se fue acercando hasta quedar a pocos centimetros de ella. Ambos se miraban con tanta intensidad y la peli-rosa pudo ver la lujuria que los orbes del Uchiha reflejaban e institivamente esta paso sus brazos por su cuello acercandolo y fundiendo sus labios en un beso suave y dulce, entonces Sasuke posiciono sus manos en la cintura de ella, acercandola mas a su cuerpo. Sakura sintio el calor que emitia el azabache llenandola de ansia, de pasion por querer poder acariciar aquel cuerpo.

.

Con el transcurso de los minutos el beso se volvio mas apasionado, rozando asi, sus lenguas, saboreando el sabor que el otro le brindaba, se disfrutaban, no lo podian negar, pero a falta de aire tuvieron que separarse. Ambos juntaron sus frentes, un tanto agitados y sus alientos se mezclaban, se miraban directamente a los ojos, era un momento especial, un momento el cual ninguno de los dos queria que acabara nunca, estaban perdidos uno en el otro, desifrando las emociones que aflorecian en ellos con tanta rapidez.

.

Entonces el azabache fue arriconando a la pelirosa contra la pared, y no esperaron mas para fundirse en otro beso ardiente, lleno de pasion, de deseo, sus lenguas parecian hacer un baile en sus movimientos, explorando la cavidad de aquellas bocas. Sasuke posicione una de sus manos en un muslo de la chica, acariciandolo, hasta levantarlo, mientras tanto la oji-jade no presto importancia a tal accion pues comenzaba a embriagarse del placer que el Uchiha menor provocaba en ella y lo que hacia con ella. Luego, poco a poco el azabache dejo la boca de la pelirosa para ir dando suaves besos a lo largo de su cuello, dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva en el camino. Sakura mantenia sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando.

.

Con el tiempo, la ropa empezo a incomodarles, y sentian que era incesaria para lo que les esperaba el resto de la noche, asi que sin mas, los dos dispuestos, decidieron irse a un lugar mas comodo, donde cometerian sus actos, los cuales los llevarian a saciar sus ganas inmensas de estar uno en el otro.

.

Sasuke tomo a Sakura de la mano y la llevo a su coche, y antes de entrar este le dio un beso fugaz en sus labios, para luego ya adentrarse al carro y arrancar.

.

Lo que no sabian, era que alguien a lo lejos vio tal escena, alguien que en ese momento hervia de celos, de rabia por ver a su hermanito menor, llevarse a la chica que el tanto anhelaba tener y poseer, y con eso en mente, el susodicho salio camino a su casa. ¡Oh No! Sasuke se habia ganado a un enemigo, y el peor que pudo conseguirse, pues nadie se metia con lo que Itachi Uchiha queria, nadie.

...

.

.

..

.

.

.

**_"No hay nada mas en este mundo que me haga feliz como tu... Sakura" (Sasuke)  
_**

.

.

.

..

.

.

...

* * *

**.**

**(N/A):** Bueno, **¿Les gusto?** Espero que les haya agradado este capitulo, y perdonenme por tardar en subir la continuacion, pero como sabran (los que estubieron leyendo el fic **"Lenguaje de Mi Piel"**) no tenia tiempo ni la inspiracion para escribir este capitulo, pero en estos dias, creo que la he recobrado, aun asi, lamento que en este capitulo no haya puesto el lemmon, pues debo mantener mi mente adversa de todo lo demas y concentrarme para darles un lemmon de su gusto n_n de acuerdo, y con respecto al fic **"Mi Prefecto Favorito" **espero tambien poder darle continuacion, sin mas que decir y esperando sus comentarios, las dejo, se cuidan.

**.**

**~ Agradecimientos a: ~  
**

**~ XY-Lust ****~ Setsuna17 ****~ Yuuki Hinamori Chan ****~ xxGabrielaxx ~**

**~ MilfeulleS ****~ Coolstar ****~ Anddi ****~ Tali ****~ Loca-loca ~ Lili Little Small Witch ~ Pame ~ MusaHina ~  
**

.

* * *

.

_**by:** "La ternura del amor... Yuuai Haruno"_

_._

_._

_._

_**¿¿ Merezco REVIEWS ??**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


	8. Noche de Lujuria Parte II

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, ni sus personajes son mios, si no de su creador, **Masashi Kishimoto**... La historia solamente es mia.

* * *

**Cáp. VIII Noche de Lujuria (Parte II)  
**

_"Un Uchiha a cautivado mi corazon..._

_Sasuke, soy tuya entera..."_

_

* * *

_

.

Dentro del antro se encontraban todos los chicos preocupados por Sakura y Naruto estaba que no podia con la tristeza.

.

- ¡Demonios! Sakura-Chan se enojara conmigo - Decía golpeandose la cabeza. Hinata no podía verlo asi.

.

- Na-naruto-kun - Este volteo a verla - Pegarte no a-ayudara en na-nada, porfa-favor ya n-no lo ha-hagas - Le dijo sumamente nerviosa y preocupada a la vez. Naruto la veia con una mirada calida, como es que si apenan se conocían e incluyendo el "pequeño" accidente que tubieron, ella le trataba asi, entonces la abrazo. Hinata se sorprendio y se puso roja.

.

- Gracias por tus palabras Hinata-Chan - Dijo en su oído y ella correspondio el abrazo, sabía que Naruto era bueno y no pude evitar fijarse en el, tambien sabía que ella gustaba de el, pero temía enamorarse, no después de la mala relación que tuvo con Kiba Inuzuka.

.

- Naruto - Hablo Yukiro, entonces este soltó a Hinata y lo volteó a ver - Creo que lo mejor sera que nos vayamos - Comentó, y el vió a Karin, esta asintió.

.

- De acuerdo - Dijo, y volvio a dirigir su mirada a Hinata - Nos vemos Hinata-Chan - Tomandola desprevenidad, le dió un beso en la mejilla - Adios Ino-Chan - Los demas se despidieron y se fueron rumbo a la salida, Hinata levanto su mano y la puso a donde antes estubieron posados los labios del rubio. Ino sonrio picaramente.

.

- Esele Hina, te gusta Naruto verdad - Decía moviendo sus cejas para arriba y abajo y Hinata, como de costumbre se puso roja.

.

- Etto... Co-como crees Ino-Chan - Dijo apenada y con la mirada gacha, entonces empezo a jugar con sus dedos - Naruto-kun es solo un amigo -

.

- Por ahora - Dijo Ino y la Hyuuga levanto su mirada a ella y esta le guiño un ojo. ¡Oh No! Sabia que Ino haria cualquier cosa por que ella estuviera con Naruto, y eso no le gustaba nada - Andale vamonos, que la fiesta aqui ya termino - Decía levantandose - Le marcare a Sai para que no venga y tu marcale a Neji y dile que yo te llevare a tu casa - Hinata asintió.

-

.

-

En otro lugar, conduciendo por las calles, iba Sasuke junto con Sakura, dirigiendose a una parte donde pudieran estar mas agusto, donde pudieran cometer sus deseos mas salvajes. El auto se detuvo en un semaforo en rojo y Sasuke aprovecho para voltear a su Sakura, esta por instinto se relamio los labios, pensando que muy pronto el y ella, estarian bajo una sabana, haciendo... entonces no pudo terminar de completar esa frase en su mente puesto que unos labios se hicieron dueños de los suyos y los besaba de una manera tan exquisita que ella no podía creer que eran suyos. Por falta de aire se separon, y el coche volvio a arrancar. Pronto llegarian, y muy pronto ambos estarian uno en el otro.

-

.

-

Mientras tanto, un Itachi muy enojado, conducía a toda velocidad por la calles tratando de llegar lo mas rápido posible a su hogar, donde hablaría con su padre y le relataría lo visto afuera del antro. Entonces una imagen atraveso su mente, Sasuke besando a Sakura, la rabia nublaba su cabeza, sentía que iba a estallar, como quería en esos momentos matar a su hermanito, pero no, tenía que controlarse, el se vengaría de una manera mas dolorosa, haría que su padre le alejara de ella, esa sería la mejor forma de vengarse.

.

Dio vuelta en una esquina, ya apunto de llegar a su residencia, pero por lo veloz que iba no se dio cuenta que una mujer iba pasando y ocurrió lo que ahora menos el necesitaba. Atropelló a aquella mujer y esta salio disparada.

.

Freno de golpe y bajo rapido del auto, y fue a donde la mujer, ella lucía un pantalon negro y una blusa blanca con un estampado de corazones negros, y traia consigo una maleta que estaba a escasos metros de ella, su cabello era raramente extraño, de color plateado, con toques de rojo, que en realidad era la sangre que emanaba su cabeza por el golpe y aparentaba unos 19 o 20 años de edad. La mirada del Uchiha mayor fijo su vista en las manos de las chicas, al parecer buscaba una dirección ya que tenía un papelito con algo escrito. Sin mas preambulos subio a la chica a su coche junto con la maleta y prendio camino a un hospital, es decir, a uno de los de su familia, un inconveniente que retrasaría su destino principal, pero no podía dejarla abandonada ahi, pues para empezar fue su culpa que ella estuviera inconciente y toda lastimada.

.

Llegando al hospital, pidio una camilla y que la llevaran a revisar, sus ordenes enseguida fueron cumplidas y espero durante un determinado tiempo, hasta que llego un doctor y le dijo que se encontraba bien, que se podía retirar a descansar, pero el prefirio quedarse ahi, por alguna razon ella le dio ternura y ya mañana el hablaría con Fugaku, preguntó al doctor si podía pasar a verla y este le dijo que no habia problema.

.

Abrio la puerta de la habitación 21ª y entro despasito, vio a aquella mujer recostada en la cama, tranquilamente y vio a un lado su bolsa y la billetera, a Itachi le dio curiosidad saber como se llamaba, mas bien, saber quien era, y optó por ver... Cual fue su sorpresa al enterarse de quien era...

.

- Yuuai Haruno - _"¡¿Una Haruno!? No puede ser"_ Pensó y se sentó en el sillón que estaba cerca y se preguntaba mentalmente _"¿Que hice Kami, que hice?"_

-

.

-

Hacía frio, era muy noche ya, pero Sasuke y Sakura habían llegado a su destino, el Uchiha menor la habia llevado a una cabaña de su familia, bastante lejos de la ciudad, que ya estaba abandonada o mejor dicho, casi nadie iba, pero aun asi, era de ellos. El la condujo adentro y la pelirosa se sorprendio al ver el interior de esta, estaba en perfectas condiciones. Tenía una chimenea, su comedor, la sala y muchas cosas mas.

.

El azabache esta perdidamente en ella, es decir, viendola, sus expresiones, sus ojos, su cuerpo, todo en pocas palabras, entonces el ojinegro le ofrecio la mano y la ojijade la tomo sin dudar, poco a poco la dirigio a una habitación, ambos entraron, en ella estaba una cama matrimonial, tambien habia una chimenea y una mesa, tenía su baño, y demas.

.

- Ponte comoda, ire por leña y unas copas - Susurró en el oido de Sakura, lo cual la estremeció. Aveces el azabache lograba derretirla. Ella inspecciono el lugar y se sento en la orilla de la cama, salto un poco y noto que estaba comoda, prefecta. Al cabo de unos minutos Sasuke llego con leña, la puso en la chimenea y la encendio, el calor que emitía la hoguera era bastante reconfortable y calido, el Uchiha se acerco nuevamente a Sakura - No tardo mi Sa-ku-ra - Dijo de una manera muy sensual y con una voz ronca que hizo a Sakura estremecer de nuevo. Sasuke Uchiha provocaba tantas sensaciones en ella, que, uf, no podia decir cuantas eran. Al regreso, el pelinegro trajo una botella de vino y dos copas, las lleno y entrego una a Sakura.

.

La pelirosa le miro con mucho cariño y el azabache se la devolvio con todo el amor que ella misma habia creado en el. El se sento al lado de ella y dejo la copa por un lado, Sakura hizo lo mismo y se recosto en la cama, con su mano le señalo que hiciera lo mismo pero a un lado de ella. Ambos se miraban con tanta intensidad hasta que Sasuke decidio colocarla encima de el, pero no haciendo nada mal, solo abrazandola, era un abrazo que emanaba mas calor que el de la chimenea. La cabeza de Sakura estaba recargada en el pecho de el, escuchando sus latidos, los cuales la reconfortaban y eran como una canción de cuna.

.

Despacio fue levantando la cabeza y lo miro de nuevo a los ojos, en esos orbes negros veía un brillo especial, el cual sabía que era gracias a ella, no pudo resistir mas y poso sus labios sobre los de el. Lento y disfrutando del sabor de sus finos labios, poco a poco Sasuke fue bajando sus manos hasta llegar a la cintura de ella, mientras tanto las manos de Sakura estaban puestas en el pecho de el. Lo que no sabía el azabache era que la pelirosa, era inexperta en esto, ella era... _virgen_. Esta era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre asi, y lo que le daba gusto a la ojijade, era que con el, con Uchiha Sasuke, perdería lo virgen.

.

El pelinegro poso sus manos en la espalda de la Haruno y fue bajando el ciper del vestido, cuando supo que habia llegado a su punto, acaricio suavemente la espalda de ella, logrando que se curvara ante tal caricia, y logrando excitar mas al azabache. Sakura, con ese aire de inociencia, fue quitandose el vestido, quedando hasta su abdomen, siguiendo ella todavia arriba de el. Uchiha empezo a desabotonarse la camisa que traia dejando a relucir un perfecto torso bien formado, se levanto sostiendo a Sakura, posicionandola en sus piernas e incitandola con la mirada a que terminara de quitarle la camisa. Mientras la pelirosa hacia eso, el besaba sus hombros, saboreando de la exquisita piel. Cuando aquella camisa quedo fuera, los brazos del azabache acariciaban la espalda y los besos no paraban, en eso, Sakura detiene a Sasuke.

.

- Es-espera - Decía agitada, entonces decidió bajar de el - Que-quedate acostado a-ahi y mira - Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

.

El azabache asintió y Sakura se puso enfrente de la cama, con una bastante lentitud, la pelirosa se fue quitando el vestido, estaba de espaldas, cosa que hacia que el ojinegro se excitara mas, después, el brazzier quedo sobrando, camino hasta quedar a un lado de la cama, cabe mencionar que las bragas todavia las traía, Sasuke se acerco a ella, y comenzo la tortura de sus besos, mordisqueaba su lobulo y degustaba de el, al voltear Sakura se dio cuenta que Sasuke ya no traia el pantalón, y que tras el bóxer se notaba algo bastante grande, la pelirosa se asustó al imaginarse aquel miembro dentro de ella, en cambio Sasuke se sintió orgulloso.

.

Uchiha menor, posiciono a la Haruno debajo de el, sin aplastarla, sus manos viajaban por todo el cuerpo de la joven, su boca besaba sus labios pues queria disfrutar de toda ella, entonces penso que ya era momento de degustar de esos pechos y aquellos pezones que aclamaban ser saboreados, mordisqueados y succionados. No hizo mas la espera y empezo con el del izquierdo, primero succionando el pezon, y con una mano masajeando el otro, los gemidos de Sakura no tardaron en aparecer cosa que provocaba a Sasuke mas y mas excitación. Luego comenzo a mordisquearlos, dejandolos rojos, complacido aquel pecho no hizo esperar al otro. Las manos de Sakura viajaban por toda la espalda de Sasuke, hasta llegar a sus nalgas y apretarlas, el azabache se sobresalto y la miro. Esta le miraba juguetona, y decidió seguir con su trabajo, el placer los invadía, el deseo por estar en el cuerpo de ella se hizo presente y sabía que no iba a poder aguantar mas.

.

Se separo un poco de ella y una de sus manos, empezo a bajar las bragas de la pelirosa, mientras sus labios besaban el abdomen de ella, cuando aquella molestosa prenda quedo fuera y los labios de Sasuke estaban lo bastante cerca de esa zona, no dudo y comenzo a lamber esa cavidad, la cual tenia un delicioso sabor, Sakura, extasiada de placer, coloco sus manos en la cabeza del Uchiha diciendole que siguiera.

.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! Mmm - Se escuchaba gemir a Sakura, que con cada lambida se excitaba mas, pero era hora que ella le diera placer a su amado. Poco a poco fue alejando a Sasuke y en sus ojos veía confusión, entonces ella le señalo aquella prenda, para ser mas precisos los bóxers, entonces el entendió, y cuando se los iba a quitar, ella lo detuvo, haciendole seña negativa con el dedo. El estaba arrodillado en la cama y ella le pidio que se levantara, el obedeció. Cuando ella se acercó a el, le dio un beso en la boca bajando hasta su cuello, luego al pecho, despues al torso, hasta llegar a ese sitio donde estaba el bulto, trago saliva y de un tiron le bajo los bóxers, cual fue su sorpresa al ver aquella cosa tan grandota - Pepino - Dijo sin querer, el azabache no pudo soltar una carcajada, pero enseguida fue callada cuando siento algo que lambía el "pepino", se sentía tan bien, Sakura succionaba, lambia y mordisqueaba, aquel miembro que si estaba algo grande.

.

- Huuuum - Se escucho decir de Sasuke - Sa-ku-ra - Dijo con voz ronca, claramente llena de placer, el Uchiha sin mas, sujeto a Sakura cuando esta dejo de hacer su trabajo con su miembro, y la posiciono de nuevo en la cama, colocandose otra vez, encima de ella, listo para adentrarse de una vez por todas en su cavidad - ¿Lista? - Ella asintió con temor, cosa que hizo dedugir a Sasuke que era virgen y eso agrandar el placer que sentiría al ser el, el que la estrenara - Lo hare con cuidado - Y sin mas, la punta de sumiembro fue penetrando poco a poco, Sakura se aferro a su espalda, entonce el empujo un poco mas, con sumo cuidado de no hacerle daño, la pelirosa se arqueo y el azabache volteo a verla.

.

- Sigue - Suplicó, entonces el ojinegro sintió haber llegado a esa barrera y de un solo empuje se robo la virginada de aquella mujer, que ahora y para siempre seria suya, espero a que el cuerpo de ella se acostumbrara a aquel intruso pero la sorpresa fue cuando Sakura empezo a moverse en él, ambos gemian de la excitación, las embestidas que al principio eran lentas, fueron mas salvajes y rápidas, sabían que no faltaba poco para que viniera el primer orgamo, y asi fue, llegaron al mismo son, pero ahi no acabo, Sasuke sacaba y metia su miembro en ella - ¡Sasuke! - Gritaba con todas sus fuerzas la pelirosa, el azabache era el unico que lograba hacerla sentir tanta excitacion, tanto placer, la lujuria la invadía, unas embestidas mas y llegaron al climax, y sintió un liquido entrar en ella. Con cuidado el Uchiha salió de ella, y se recosto a un lado, abrazandola, entonces la cruda realidad volvio en si.

.

Sabía que el estaba rompiendo lo planeado, que Itachi era el que tenía que conquistarla, pero ella, lo valía, su Sakura, era lo mas importante para el, en este momento.

.

Sakura reconocía que hacer el amor con Sasuke no estaba en sus planes, pero no se arrepentía, y sabía que ella tenía una misión, la cual no quería cumplir, estaba enamorada del Uchiha menor y no podía hacer algo que le hiciera mal o perjudicara. No sabía como, pero arreglaría esto.

.

- Te amo Sasuke-kun - Susurro en su oido.

.

- Yo tambien - Dijo dandole un beso en los labios, y asi, ambos se hecharon a los brazos de morfeo.

...

.

.

..

.

.

.

**_"Una Vida Junto a Ti, Es La Que Quiero Vivir" (Sakura)  
_**

.

.

.

..

.

.

...

* * *

.

**(N/A)**

Bueno, **¿Les gusto?** Espero que les haya agradado este capitulo, porque neta que se me hizo dificil, escribir el lemmon .___. y me disculparan ya que es el primero que escribo, asi que espero buenas criticas xDD ¡Ah! y tambien espero me disculpen por la tardanza D: pero no tenia tiempo, hoho, como se les hizo eh, Saldre en el Fic *OO* haha esque la idea esa ya la tenía, y pues ese es el personaje sorpresa que ayudara a Sasuke y Sakura estar juntos *cejas* como la ven (H) de acuerdo, me voy, se me cuidan y tengan felices fiestas, este cap es mi regalo de navidad n_n' las quiero (L)

.

**~ Agradecimientos ~  
**

**~ XY-Lust ****~ Setsuna17 ****~ Yuuki Hinamori Chan ****~ xxGabrielaxx ~**

**~ MilfeulleS ****~ Coolstar ****~ Anddi ****~ Tali ****~ Loca-loca ~ Lili Little Small Witch ~ Pame ~ **

**~ MusaHina ~ Betsy268 ~ Geanella Asakura ~ DanielitaXx ~  
**

.

* * *

.

_**by:** "Yuuai Haruno... La Ternura del Amor"  
_

_._

_._

_._

**¿¿ Merezco REVIEWS ??**

_**

* * *

  
**_


End file.
